Koops and Koopie-koo
by mr.blooper
Summary: When koops is faced with going on an adventure, he is also faced with leaving his one and only true love.
1. The meeting

**why hello there, I are new writer if you have never played this game, then get this game.**

**Further more I are not own lol rites to insert title here.**

**If you have any complaints, file one with Nintendo and intelligent systems, not me**

**ENJOY YOUR FACES!**

* * *

Koops sat on the couch. A lot on his mind. A lot going on, he sighed. He didn't want to think about it but he was, and he couldn't stop. It was his father's birthday. Koopley, Koops's father. Sadness shook his body, How he hadn't heard his father's voice in Four years. How he missed hearing him wake him up every morning, he thought about the time he had said he hated him and rushed out the door. That was a mistake, A huge one, he didn't know his father would try to buy back his trust by trying to kill A carnivores, ruthless, foul breathed dragon that had been terrorizing the small village of Pedalburg of witch he lived in. Koops hated himself for that. So much so that he felt like committing suicide. Because it felt like his fault, his fault his father is probably dead, his fault he made his father do what he had did.

"My fault"

He said softly to himself. There was one distinct reason why he didn't take his own life. One reason only. Koopie-Koo. The name rang in his head, the koopa he loved, loved so much to bring him through this tragedy, her. Koops smiled, He knew as soon as he saw her. He remembered back to the day he first met her, five years ago. It was a breezy summer afternoon. Koops stepped out of his house and took in a deep breath of fresh ait, as he started to walk down the steps of his house while on the way, He noticed kroop walking toward him, was the pedalburg mayor, people talked down upon him, but the knew he was as wise as he is old. "Ah Goops, how are yeh today?" Koops smiled. With the mayor being old and all, his hearing wasn't the greatest in the world. "Uh, its Koops mayor, and im doing good today" He chuckled out. "eh? yer choppin' wood? well I guess that'd be fun I guess" Koops rolled his eyes. "I just stopped by to let you know that a new girl moved into town today, pretty, kind, 'bout your age, sixteen 'innit?, well maybe you should by and say hello, she's just on the other side of town" Koops thought about it, He had never really thought about a special woman in his life, he never thought he'd get one anyway, he was just to awkward. "alright then thanks mayor" Koops nodded to him and walked off "Why yes she does have nice hair"

As koops walked, he started thinking. _What if she rejects me, I mean, look at me I'm not much to look at. _The anxiety was getting to him he tried to calm himself down. He kept walking heart already pounding trying to block out his thought and fears, the fear of being rejected, the fear of being laughed at just general fear. He came to the east side of town, swallowing his worries and looking around the area, he found numerous koopas walking around a young toad playing fire emblem on a Gameboy **(I don't own the rites to that either) **A few bub-ulbs walking around. He kept surveying until he notice a moving van, and a house with boxes in front of it. And then. He saw a young female koopa blonde hair, pink head band, stunning features. Him starring at her, and her starring at him. Everything went silent and, everything became slow-motion. It felt like it was just him and her.

Koopie-koo Was in shock. She didn't know why, from every other koopa in this town this one just stood out strong and tall, even if he didn't look strong and tall. His buffed shell, his cute blue shorts and jacket. she was plastered, she felt like she would melt, they simultaneously snapped out of there shock as their faces turned crimson. Koopie-Koo tried to act as if nothing just happened walking left suddenly towards the shop, but not intending to go in. Koops was still blushing hard. He swallowed all his emotions and walked toward her. Koopie-koo was thinking Like it was taking forever for him to walk up to her, she was leaning up against the side of the shop wall awkwardly. _C__ome talk to me damnitt I know you want to as much as I want to. _She looked over and almost jumped out of here shell. _Oh my god he's coming towards me. _He got closer and closer to her, inside he was going crazy. _This is happening, this is happening. _The neared each other they had no idea what they were going to say. after an awkward moment of starring, Koops finally broke the silence the beckoned upon them. "Hi" Hearing this Koopie-Koo grinned. "Hi"

* * *

**Welp, that wraps this chapter up, I don't exactly know were its going from here, but I know what I'm doing...I think.**

**There might be lemons later so this is a M rating, If you like me for some odd reason feel free to leave a review.**

**I shall see your faces next time.**

**PEACE TO YOU!**


	2. The memory

The two Koopas sat there starring at each other, not Shure of what to say or what to do.

"Umm...I-I'm Koops" He shuddered out awkwardly as usual. Koopie-Koo smiled "Hi, I'm Koopie-Koo" They both fell into the awkward silent state once again. "So...Uhh were did you move here from?" "Umm I came hear from Koopa village, In the mushroom kingdom, it's nice and peaceful and quiet, But I felt it was a bit too quiet, so I heard about this place, and, well, here I am" she giggled and smiled. "uhh, yeah I-I've heard of it...My cousin Kooper lives there" As the words came out of his mouth, Koopie-koo fell silent. "..." This cause Koops to freak out. _Shit, Shit! WHAT DID I DO? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? _

"Umm, something wrong?" She sensed his nervousness and felt bad for making him think he did something horrible. "o-oh...it's nothing, I...uhh it's just that, K-k is my ex-boyfriend" Koops fell silent as well...He knew kooper had a girlfriend...But not her, Koops was confused, and a little angry at kooper. _Kooper Koopa why the hell would you dump someone as beautiful as her? _"Oh! uhh, I um.. I'm sorry...for b-bringing it up, I..." Koopie-koo noticed his ramblings, She did think this was very cute, if not she thought was adorable. "Hey, its okay, I mean, Obviously you didn't know" The silence returned, Both of their faces were as red as the blood running through their veins.

_What is he gonna say next?_

_She thinks I'm weird, I should leave!_

_I hope I'm not driving him away_

_This is bad, This is so bad._

These were thoughts running through both of their minds. Koops wanted to say something badly, he didn't know how she would take it, but he pushed himself to say it.

"...He was an asshole wasn't he?"

He said with crack of a smile on his face. Koopie-Koo grinned "...A bit..." She giggled out. "He umm...said I was I little too hyperactive, and broke up with me over e-mail..." She looked down at the ground Doing everything she could to not cry "Hey don't mind him, he's a huge dick, he's a player who will do anything just to get sex" "That's true, That's probably one of the reasons why he dumped me" Koops shook his head...He was pissed now. _I swear the next time I see that koopa... _"So umm..." Koops's thoughts were interrupted. "Tell me about your self" Koopie said in a happy flighty tone. "Oh, ummm well there really isn't much to tell, I've lived here for all of my life...I live with my father, I'm six-teen..." They both smiled "I'm six-teen too." Koopie-koo Blushed again.

_YAY! THIS IS AWESOME!_

Koops noticed she was smiling widely and chuckling under her breath "Umm, something up?" "O-Oh no! Nothing, Listen..." She took out a pen and a piece of white paper from her shell, she wrote on it and handed it to koops. _10-11-2004? WAIT...IS THIS HER?_ Koopie-Koo got close to Koops and whispered in his ear "Call me sometime" She smiled and walked off into her house. She closed the door and leaned on it. She sighed loudly. _That was awesome._

She was going to walk upstairs to take a nap but before she did she heard a loud "WOO-HOO!" coming from outside.

This caused her to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Koops continued to sit on The couch He was startled by someone walking through the door "Hey Koopie-Koo" His toned was depressed and angry. "hey..." Koopie-Koo Knew well what was upsetting her lover. She sat down beside him. "Hug?" She opened Her arms "Yes please" His eyes were watery. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I-I just miss him so much" He began to sob. Koopie-Koo was devastated, She hated seeing her man like this she wanted him to be strong but honestly, how could he? Not being able to see her father in four years would drive her insane, She wished desperately she could relate to Koops in this way but anything she would say would be lie, never in her life has she hated having great family.

"Koops he's alive, He's a strong Koopa and he's alive I'm Shure of it" "How can you be Shure? I made him think I hated him" "That doesn't matter Koops, He's your father and will always love you no matter what, I know you said you hated him, but that was out of anger not pure hatred, and I know he knows you didn't mean it" They fell silent just sitting in each others embrace Koops's sobs were the only thing that were heard. "I remember why I said I hated him" Koops's voice what Light "He walked in on us that one time, He thought we were 'getting serious' but we weren't You even explained pre-hand you weren't ready s-so we were just..." "I know..." She smiled slightly, remembering the day. "I know Koops, you don't need to explain it to me again" They both chuckled "He will come back soon koops...Im shure of it"

* * *

**Welp there's that chapter...yay**

**Remember to leave a review of what you think and ill be back soon with more of this shit**

**Also I tried to make this one longer cuz the last one wasn't really that long**

**Anyway**

**PEACE TO YOUR FACES! **


End file.
